Citadel
Message This is not an official class yet. Its l.ac has been leaked in the BMII Discord Server in the #dev-updates tab. If the class has been released, please change the infobox, info and the page, and remove this message, thank you! Most of the info were taken from the Google Docs page. ''-Thunderdos31'' Info Citadel is a Tank/Zoner that plays the midrange game, but has to go into melee ranges to get his hardest punishes. What he lacks in combogame he makes up for in hard punish game due to his unique usage of Meter. Many of his abilities will automatically use meter to enhance his attacks, which can be a plus or a minus for different types of players. Citadel uses a shield for a weapon. Citadel is a Mage Tank that plays the midrange game, but has to go into melee ranges to get his hardest punishes. What he lacks in combogame he makes up for in hard punish game due to his unique usage of Meter. Many of his abilities will automatically use meter to enhance his attacks, which can be a plus or a minus for different types of players. Citadel is still a sturdy-over-mobile fighter, so naturally, he’s on the slower side. His health compliments his defensive playstyle. Stats Health - 120% Jump - 90% Speed - 75% Passive Phalanx Blocking or parrying any attack gives Citadel heat. Additionally, Citadel has one extra bar of heat obtainable. Blocking gives 30% of the heat of a regular attack. Parrying gives 50%. Autocombos Light Autocombo L.ac 1 - You bash your opponent with your shield. L.ac 2 - You hit the opponent with your shield. After that, you throw the shield. It goes around you, hitting the enemy two times. L.ac 3 - Gravitate the shield back into your hands and dash to bash them with it. Heavy Autocombo H.ac 1 - Citadel punches his opponent at a very close range. H.ac 2 - If successful, the punch knocks them back, but the shield floats behind the player very quickly, bumping them back to Citadel’s face. Jumping Autocombo J.ac 1 - Warp the shield around your opponent in a complete circle. J.ac 2 - Repeat light A.C. 1, but in the other direction. Jumping Heavy Autocombo Jh.ac 1 - Position the shield diagonally downwards in front of Citadel, then kick it outwards. Heat and Miscellaneous Attacks Break Attack - N/A Execution Sp2 Execution If SP2 deals the killing blow to the opponent, The Eye of Kingdom will open and a strong beam will vaporize the opponent and turn the opponent into dust. And the eye will absorb the dust. Specials Ex-specials Trivia * Citadel was expected to release on November 28, 2019, but Citadel is currently still under development. * Here are the moves that are done for Citadel. (Taken from the Discord server.) * Citadel was the first class to have Zoner as it's sub role. L.AC3 H.AC1(needs sounds) GuardBreak Launcher J.AC3 J.X SP1 SP1 MODDED SP2 SP3 (Effects In Progress) SP5 SP5 MODS More facts coming soon.. Category:Phantom Category:Tank Category:Zoner Category:Citadel Category:Classes